We Collide Again
by RockChick11
Summary: Catherine S & Jackie K haven't seen nothing or heard of each other since the day Jackie left college but that is all to change when both of them are flying out to the same destination of where they first met. Will they be able to make up for lost time?R&R
1. Chapter 1 Choices

Okay after watching 'Bloomington' I had come on here to see if there was any fanfiction and there wasn't :( so i decided to create a fiction but 3years on from the film. Hope you like it if anyone comes across it, reviews are always welcome :) anyway here it is.

Disclaimer- Own no characters apart from the ones I make up.

Rating - T

Summary: Catherine Starks and Jackie Kirk haven't seen nothing or heard of each other since the day Jackie left Catherine's house, but that is all to change when both of them are flying out to the same destination of where they first met. Will they be able to make up for lost time and maybe start over ?

* * *

><p>Five years down the line and she hadn't heard anything from Catherine, occasionally she would think about her and how she would be doing but when she started to remember the things they did together she focused on something else, it was just too hard to remember.<p>

Jackie had been busy with her acting, once she decided she wanted to stay in acting she didn't want to do anything else. Neptune 25 had done extremely well, since the success of the film she was picked up by an agent that got her in some of the most amazing TV series. Her Mom had come round to the idea and supported her better than when she was younger. Jackie was now twenty five and had her own place in Los Angeles, a big spacious home in the hills of Hollywood, she was living her dream.

It was a Thursday morning, in the middle of summer the whether was beautiful and welcoming to the skin. Jackie was going to have a meeting with her agent, Denis Chance, and she had no idea what is was about all she knew was that it was going to do her some good for a few months.

Jackie was getting ready, she was wearing a fashionable top with dark blue jeans and with an added three quarter black blazer, smart but casual. Once she had got dressed she grabbed her sunglasses and headed out to her BMW M6 convertible that had a black finish to it, it was her baby.

The peaceful drive down to her agent's office hadn't taken long, LA traffic wasn't bad at 10am it was busy but not crazy as normal. As she reached the building she removed her shades, she greeted the receptionist while she walked towards the lift.

Walking out of the lift she saw some of the other agents she knew but smiled at them as they hurried past, her agents office was just around the corner. She arrived his door but as she was about to knock he had opened the door.

"Did you know I was behind your door or something?" she asked looking surprised.

He opened the door wider to let the Hollywood star in, "No, but I heard your boots and just new it was you." He answered while shutting the office door, "How are you this morning, Jack?"

Jackie looked out of the glass windows, she could see the whole of LA from this height it surely did take her breath every time. She turned around to her agent, "I'm good but I'm really want to know what you have to tell me?" she smiled sweetly.

Denis walked around to his desk and sat on his chair and offering Jackie to sit on the guest chair in front of his desk.

He clasped his hands together and rested them on a brown folder, "Well, here," he pointed to the folder, "Is a break for you but it does require some work on your half." He explained.

Jackie thought about it, "Okay, a break with work on the side, hmmm how does that work?" She asked smirking.

Denis laughed, "Well, you're going to be working at this college, it's well known but we think it may want a star to go help them out in the drama department."

Jackie sat on her edge of her chair and thought about it, "Where is this college?" she asked.

Her agent smiled at her, "A place you went to study for a while before the Neptune come-back, Bloomington."

Jackie blinked a few times then cleared her throat, "Okay, when do I have to leave if I choose to go?"

Denis opened the folder, "It's not a choice Jack and you will be leaving tonight."

Jackie stood up from her chair, "You're kidding right? It's not a choice and TONIGHT!" she blurted.

Denis was taken back by her reaction, "Sit down and let's talk about this."

She sat back in the chair and folded her arms waiting for an explanation.

"You will be staying there for around four months, you have a place to stay and its very beautiful if must say so myself, you will have plenty of space, massive house." He watched her, she was still waiting for him to carry on, "then on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays you will be helping out in the drama department of the college, a class has a performance and the head of the college wanted someone with experience and knowledge to help them." He finished off when he had looked back up at Jackie her facial expressions became softer.

The blonde star, adjusted herself and tried to sort a sentence in her head, "sounds interesting and I would love to help out, so if I do this will it be going public or stay quiet?"

Denis stroked his stubble and looked through the papers, "That will be for the college to decide but I do think it will go public but for the college, it will be advertising it." He explained hoping she would understand.

"Okay." She simply said.

His head shot up, "Does that mean you will do it?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"Well you did say I had no choice, so I guess so." She told him.

"Brilliant, head off home, pack a big bag and I will take you to the airport." He ordered grinning.

Jackie just rolled her eyes in response and walked out of the office.

"So your flight is at 18:49, first class and will be about three hours and a half journey." Denis told her as he handed her ticket to her.

She took her ticket from her agent and put it into her hand luggage, "Thanks, I'll call you once I've arrived at the accommodation." She simply told him with a sadden tone.

He nodded, "Smile, it's not all bad you know," he looked at Jackie and could see there was something, "Well, take care and have fun." He hugged her.

"Okay no need to get all teary Denis." She joked as she pulled back.

He smiled, "Alright, see you when you get back."

They both said their goodbyes and Jackie headed off to check-in.

As she waited in the line she felt an usual sensation that made her feel warm, she looked around to see if anything had set the feeling off but there was no one or nothing that would cause the random sensation.

What she didn't see was that down the long line of people waiting to check in was Catherine Starks, a big suitcase in one hand and a bag in another.

* * *

><p>Want me to carry on ? let me know what you think, thanks for taking your time to read. R&amp;R awesome readers :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Landing

Thanks for the few reveiws i recieved :D

heres chapter 2

* * *

><p>Jackie was laying back on her seat on the plane, it was about an hour into the flight and she still kept getting warm sensations up her spine, she was still clueless of what it was. The sun was starting to set over the horizon but it was still bright enough to keep her awake, Jackie looked down the aisle of the private middle section everyone had seemed to be asleep or reading. As Jackie's gaze wondered down the plane she spotted a blonde young looking woman reading a book, she watched her for a few seconds but then realised it wasn't who she thought it was and went back to staring out of the window.<p>

"God, why am I still thinking about her." She muttered under breath, she took a sip of her glass of scotch and took a small sip then placing it back down.

A few seats back was the young blonde ex-professor, Catherine Stark. Her blonde hair was hung around her shoulders with medium length, perfectly sitting one leg over the other reading one of her favourite books to pass the time. She too had a glass of scotch on her table.

"Excuse me miss but would you like any supper at all?" One of the cabin crew members asked Catherine.

Catherine looked up from her book and smiled at the cabin member, "No thank you." She politely replied.

She adjusted herself in her seat to find a more comfortable position to sit in, she looked around and noticed half of the passengers on board was either asleep or reading. She stared out of one of the small windows squinting to keep the setting sun rays out of her eyes, last time she was in Bloomington it when she sold her house to a company that used homes for short term accommodation. She hadn't really wanted to go back to Bloomington there were too many memories for her and someone she fell in love with.

Going back to her roots was something she had to do, apparently it was a business call to from an old family friend. She would be staying for a few weeks she then would be deciding to either stay or go back to California.

* * *

><p>"<em>Will I ever see you again?" Catherine asked Jackie as they hugged, tears threatening to fall.<em>

_They both pulled away from the intimate hug, "I don't know, maybe sometime in the future." It was meek response from Jackie she wasn't sure if they would ever see each other again._

_The older blonde sadly smiled, "time will tell." She commented._

_Jackie lent forwards and kissed Catherine softly on the lips, "Don't forget me." She whispered._

_Catherine's heart sunk into her stomach, "I won't porcupine. I promise." She croaked back._

_They both pulled back from their closeness and shared a smile._

"_I lov…" Jackie started…_

* * *

><p>Jackie jumped and woke up as the plane landed on the run way, she sat up and got her bag ready for when she could leave the plane. She blinked her eyes in hope to help wake herself up, then thought back to what she had dreamt.<p>

"Get a hold of your self Jackie Kirk, last time you saw her was over three years ago, let it go." Her inner voice told her.

As the plane stopped, passengers were getting ready to leave their seats and taking their belongings with them including Jackie. As she left her seat she hadn't noticed the ex-professor getting her stuff ready as she walked past, and there it was the warm sensation again.

Collecting her suitcase wasn't too much trouble as it was quick and simple, a black car was waiting for her outside of the terminal.

"Transport for you Miss Kirk." The driver offered.

Jackie smiled, "Please, call me Jackie it's less formal." She joked then hopped into the car while the driver put her suitcase into the cars boot.

The drive had been two hours long from the airport, it felt strange coming back to Bloomington after all those years ago. The dream that she had on the plane kept replaying in her mind, she knew she had never told Catherine that she loved her but she really did fall deeply in love with her she knew that once she got to Los Angeles, she couldn't stop thinking about her for months until things got busy for to even think about her first love.

"Here we are, the mansion as its nicked named for the size of it." The driver told her.

Jackie got out of the car and looked at the house, it was dark but she knew this building, it wasn't just an accommodating house but it was once Catherine Starks home. Jackie didn't know how to feel or say but took her luggage and thanked her driver.

The slow walk to the front house was weird, each step brought memories back.

As she got closer a man dressed in a black suit offered her keys to the home, from what she could see he was there to meet her.

"These keys are for you, if there are any problems then there is a small office just down the road, you can't miss it, enjoy your stay." The tall man said.

She smiled, "Thank you very much."

He then walked off in the same direction she had come but turning on the left.

She softly touched the handle of the door and swallowed, "Is this even right?" she asked herself.

She sighed and put the key into the lock and opened the door, when she stepped it all came back to her. One step in and she could still smell the scent of Catherine, Jackie hadn't known how long the house had been used for accommodation but when it was she could still smell her.

"If I had known this was my accommodation then I wouldn't of bothered." Jackie sighed and pulled her suitcase into the house, she knew where the light switches were and reached for them making the house come alive.

She took her shoes off and dragged her heavy luggage up the stairs, once at the top she broke into a slight sweat and headed to the room she knew all to well.

She came to the door of the room, she paused a second and took a small breath and slowly opened the room. The room was different to how she remembered, there was a different bed with plain white sheets, and she then reached for the lamp on the bedside table to make the room brighter.

She looked around, it was bare, empty just a double bed by the window and an walking closet to put her clothes in.

A few hours later she had cooked herself a small meal and had gotten a shower to finish off the hectic day. As she laid in bed in her sleepwear she couldn't stop thinking about Catherine, she wanted so bad to forget but she couldn't, she was her first love and for all Jackie wanted Catherine to be her only love.

* * *

><p>Sooo... let me know what you guys<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Believe The Feeling

Im soooo sorry it has taken what seems like forever to update, this is short but I have finally got it up and done, hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy new year! x

* * *

><p>That next morning Jackie got showered and changed for the day, she wouldn't be helping out until the next couple of weeks, this gave her time to unpack and get use to the area again. As the day went on she had found out Bloomington had a new local night bar, mostly for the students. She would most defiantly be visiting tonight, it be great if she bumped into some old friends.<p>

Jackie ventured out into Bloomington and paid a visit at the office that was just down the road, letting the people know that where she was staying was okay and there are no problems.

"Good afternoon miss, how is the accommodation doing for you?" The estate agent asked.

Jackie smiled and took a seat, "its great thanks." She politely returned.

The tall male smiled, "Well that's great, and if you have any problems don't hesitate to come to visit us."

Jackie stood up from the chair and nodded, "Okay, thanks." She then left to go for a walk around the small area.

* * *

><p>Catherine had travelled through the night in her car that was waiting for her at the airport, she had been to LA for a long break, a year break but a close family friend had needed her back in Bloomington and it was urgent.<p>

She was staying in one of the luxurious cabins out in the woods, out of the way of the bustle. She felt weird to be back in Bloomington when she left she had many things behind to try and put past her, but now coming back for a few weeks she didn't know how things will turn out.

Catherine had finished unpacking her bags and sorted them out, she had got ready for the day ahead. As she was walking past the fire place of her accommodation there was a leaflet that had been posted through the letter box, she bent down and picked it up and noticed it was an advert for the local bar.

The leaflet said "from 8pm-2:30am drinks, dance music and much more head over to Saturn's Rings tonight!"

Catherine snickered, "Guess I have nothing better to do then check this place out."

She then placed it on the table near the front door, grabbing her coat and handbag heading of the door to her old friend, Professor Hector.

* * *

><p><em>8 hours later<em>

Jackie had the same leaflet dropped through her accommodation front door, she had read it and was appealing to her, she hadn't really met anyone while looking around Bloomington and felt the need to go and mingle.

After showering she was deciding to either wear a dress or to wear smart jeans with a nice glittery top that showed her back off. After much time deciding she went with the jeans and her dressy top.

After leaving the accommodation it didn't take her long to get to the local bar, it wasn't too busy but that's how Jackie liked it.

"So what will you have to drink tonight young lady?" the polite bar man asked her. She looked at him, he had dark brown hair and was casually dressed.

Jackie thought about for a spilt second, "May I have Vodka coke please?"

"You sure can, Ice?" He asked.

Jackie shook her head and smiled, "no thanks."

As he was making her drink she looked around the bar and noted how classy it was, not the usual Bloomington look, "_This place has changed._" She thought to herself.

"Here you are m' lady. That will be $2.70." He informed.

She opened her purse to pay for her drink, but something felt odd and unusual. After that passed she paid for her drink and went to sit on the bar stool.

Jackie sat there taking steady sips of her drink and many minutes had passed, she honestly didn't know what she was doing here.

Thirty minutes had passed and Jackie was on her second vodka coke, she heard the door from outside open, she didn't look around to see who it was, she waited until they came to the bar.

* * *

><p>As Catherine stopped dead in her tracks as she looked straight the bar, was the blonde sat on the bar stool, she could tell who it was just by her shape of the young woman's back. She swallowed, hard, "<em>Is that her<em>" she thought to herself.

Catherine forced her self to walk forward, as she got closer she could smell the familiar scent of Jackie's perfume. Catherine was one for making entrances, she had to think of something now. She looked at Jackie's Vodka coke and smirked.

"I wouldn't have taken you as a spirit drinker." Catherine pointed out with a voice only Jackie had heard.

In that split second, Catherine's heart belated so fast she thought she was going to collapse.

She saw the blonde person turn around slowly, and then it happened, eyes met at long last.

"Catherine." Jackie barely said in a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4 Kiss Me

Sorry for the long wait but here it is, this is the last chapter and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. If you're a fan of resident evil then check out my other stories that I have done.

* * *

><p>It was that moment then they both knew what they had been never lost.<p>

They both looked at each others eyes, searching for forgiveness, hope and remembrance. Then they both eventually smiled at each other.

"So, how are you Jackie?" Catherine asked, she was wearing the same grin on her face of when they first met face to face.

Jackie smiled at the beautiful woman in front of her, "Yeah, I'm just surprised and shocked to see you here."

The ex professor smiled at her, "Would you like me to leave you or…" She suggested knowing what Jackie is going to say.

"No, no!" Jackie said quickly but then quickly refrained herself, "I mean no, it's just I did think I would ever see you again, it doesn't seem as long as it has been."

Catherine understood, she was intentionally playing to see Jackie's reaction. They both looked at each other and smiled, you could they were happy to see each other again.

"Shall we sit down and talk?" the older woman suggested seems as though the bar was busy.

"Yeah, sure." Jackie followed Catherine to the empty table.

The older blonde watched Jackie sit down, _"She looks so grown up and beautiful."_ She thought to herself.

"So Miss Stark, what's happening in your world?" Jackie asked, she sure had a spark in her eye when she asked her the question.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours and much alcohol consumed, both Jackie and Catherine were laughing at memories they were sharing.<p>

"C'mon lets get you back to my old house!" Catherine said helping Jackie with her jacket.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, it is late." Jackie agreed while taking her jacket from Catherine.

Both of them walked out of the bar quietly, they walked close together but neither one of them daring to get closer. The walk didn't take long to get back to the accommodation Jackie was staying in, Catherine had walked her to the front door.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit." She commented while inspecting the building.

Jackie turned to her, "No it hasn't but it has in another way."

The ex professor looked at Jackie and sadly smiled, "Good night Jackie." Then she kissed her forehead.

The younger blonde watched her ex lover walk away, "Wait!" she shouted.

Catherine turned around and was pulled into a tender kiss, their kiss was slow but quickly became passionate. Jackie wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck and pulled her closer, if it wasn't the need for air then it would have lasted longer.

"Catherine, stay, tonight I don't want to spend another night alone in that house. Stay with me tonight." It was more of a statement than a question, Jackie needed her and longed for this moment.

Catherine swallowed and tried to catch her breath back before answering, "Okay, let's go." Both of them quickly went into the house and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Bed sheets sprawled all over the two bodies that laid naked, clothes scattered around the room and beams of light displayed all over the room.<p>

Catherine and Jackie both lay facing each other peacefully neither saying a word but enjoying the silence of one another.

"Thanks for staying last night." Jackie thanked her lover, "It meant a lot."

Catherine pulled Jackie's chin towards her, "It was amazing, it was different." And she then kissed her softly.

While still kissing softly Jackie had found her way lying on top of Catherine then looked at her with playful eyes, "You think we could go for another round of it?" she traced her finger up and down the older woman's leg causing her to take a sharp take in of air.

"Okay, you asked for it so you're getting it." And with an instant Catherine rolled Jackie onto her back and pinned her arms above her head.

Both looked at each other for a spilt second before Jackie spoke up, "Kiss me."


End file.
